One of the Best Gifts
by Mirasola
Summary: Roses are Red Violets are Blue Love never crossed my mind Until the day I met you Flowers will always be our significance But it was never a beauty Till it was related to you. Barry (SnowBarry Gift shop AU)
1. Two blocks away

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters of the Flash.

* * *

This is a SnowBarry gift shop AU

This story was set before the particle accerelator.

In this story, Barry has no powers and definitely single.

* * *

"Where the hell are you Barry ? It will start less than a hour !" a voice coming from an irritated man on the other line.

"I'm on my way Joe. Captain Singh just asked me some follow ups about the results of the tests a while ago but now I'm done and … " Barry stopped for a few seconds from running to scratch the back of his neck.

"So you are saying the reason why you are late is because of Captain Singh ?" Joe, still irritated, retorted.

"No ! It's not what I m—" Barry shakes his head repeateadly as a sign of defense ,though the conversation is not face to face, before he was cut off by Joe who is now commanding him to pick up his gift at the nearby shop "No more excuses. I want you to get my gift at , two blocks away from ccpd. Do you understand Barry ?"

"Okay Joe. Bye" Barry replied before ending the call and returned to running.

* * *

"I would like to pick up a gift for Iris West, from Joe West." Barry said as soon as he entered the shop while bending and holding his knees, immediately followed by gasping of breath. Luckily, he is the only customer.

"Sir, maybe you'll want to sit first while waiting ?" The clerk politely asked him.

"No I'm fine, I just s—-" Barry looked up at the clerk and became dumbfounded as he saw her face.

"What are you saying Sir ?" She asked him.

"I'll just stand and " he headed to the counter and continued "

oh... Would you mind wrapping this one too ?" As he handed several notebooks and pens.

"I guess this one is for Iris too?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile.

"I already wrapped 3 gifts for Iris this day. There is a huge possibility that it is the same Iris, right ? " she stated while removing the barcode of Barry's gifts. "What's the occasion ?" she looked first then asked him.

Barry,with divided attention, is busy looking at her beautiful small face and long brown curly hair when she asked the question.

"Pardon ?" he politely replied while loooking directly at her green eyes.

"What's the occasion if you wouldn't mind sir" she repeated.

"We are celebrating her first job, which is also her dream job. Being a journalist at CCPN. It is quite a family tradition. And just call me Barry. Barry Allen." He explained to her.

"Oh, okay." She replied with a pout.

"Uhm, would you please help me... " he looked at her nameplate

"Caitlin, should I get a bag or a box for my gift ?"

"I think you should use a box. Since you said she is a journalist, she may use the box as an organizer at her desk." She suggested.

"Great." he nodded as a sign of affirmation.

"What color of the wrapping paper do you want to use or we have those other wrappers but it requires an additional charge."

" I think plain violet will do. It is her favorite color. How about you ?" He asked, to keep the conversation going.

"Blue. You ?" she smiled as she turn the question to him.

"Mine's red." he replied with a wide smile.

"Hey Barry, if you wouldn't mind. Who is Iris for you ?" she curiously and teasingly asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"She's... my sister." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh my bad. Sorry" she middled her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No... no need to apologize." he smiled reassuring her that is totally fine with him.

"I guess the blonde hottie, Eddie I think, is her I don't know. He's so hot" she said with amazement but it is immediately followed with "uh I mean genetically speaking, because I'm a geneticist of course"

"Eddie's her boyfriend and You're a geneticist ?!" he asked with awe "woah ! That's cool !" his eyes grew wide, his pupils dilated and he planted a small smile on his face.

"Awww thanks !" is her reply to the compliment.

"I studied genetics and studying further will blow up my mind. " he chuckled and he added "By the way, I'm a forensic scientist at CCPD, so you'll might see me running on my way to work."

"Maybe not that more often. That I'll see you around or you'll see me here." she frowned as she finished wrapping the box.

"Why is that ?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll intend on applying at STAR labs as a bio engineer. This job is sort of a temporary job."

"Oh good luck !" He said to lightened up, however, he bowed down his head a little bit.

"Would you like a ribbon ? I suggest a silver one."

"Yes please."

She turned to get a ribbon and carefully stick it on the violet colored box "and there you go ! Your gift for Iris is done." She smiled as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Caitlin." He smiled as he recieved the gift and paid for it.

"No problem ! I'll see you around." She smiled back.

"Thanks for the chit chat too !" His last reply as he opened the door.

He walked out of the gift shop while the two gifts at his hand and with a smile on his face.

* * *

I want to say thank you for my close friend (RajiEJ) who made the summary for this fanfic...


	2. It's not that…

Thank you for the review Taitlin :)

* * *

"Good Morning Ma'am. What can I do for you ?" Caitlin happily greeted the customer who just walked in.

"Oh, hello !" the customer greeted back.

Caitlin just smiled at the warm treatment of the customer. The customer walked around the shop unknowingly Caitlin is waiting for her instructions.

The customer then examined the gift bags in front of her until she felt something unusual. Few things buggled in her mind but it became clear when she looked around and saw Caitlin waiting for her response.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Caitlin middled her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just looking for the best bag for my gift. Mind if it will take a little while ?" The customer explained at Caitlin.

"Sure, take your time." Caitlin smiled.

The customer arranged her eyeglasses to have a better view of the gift bags. She looked at every one of them until she find what she thinks the best one. "AHA ! Gotcha !" She giggled at excitement.

"I'll just buy this bag and put this one on it." She handed Caitlin at small box which probably contains a watch. "I didn't want it to be obvious." She winked at her.

"That is my gift for him to be always aware of the time." she added.

Caitlin just opened her mouth and made an o shape with it.

"He's just my friend." she defended "because you might think that I'll give it to my boyfriend. Again, he's just my friend." She shook her head a few times.

"It's just my gift for him in my second visit here in Central City. I'm actually from Star city."

Caitlin was about to put the box at the bag when she was interrupted by the customer. "OH I FORGOT !" The customer uttered in a panicked way which also made Caitlin to panic. "Do you have a pen in here ? Cause I forgot to bring a pen to write with in the gift tag."

"I thought it was something more important. You made me nervous."

"Sorry for that." the customer responded with a forced smile and shook her head a few times again which made her ponytail wiggle

"Yeah we have pens in here. Here's the tag." Caitlin gave her the gift tag.

"Not to abuse your kindness but... would you please just write for me ?" She's making a "please" smile at Caitlin then she added "My handwriting's a real mess. That's why I'm more of a tack-tack person" while pretending there is an invisible keyborad she is typing on as her other hand is playing at the tip of her ponytail.

"Would it be much personal and sweet if you write yourself ? " Caitlin arched one of her eyebrows.

"Trust me, the person will be mad at me if I'm the one who will write. So please ?" She put her hands togethers and plead Caitlin.

"Okay. Customer's always right."

"Yay! Thank you so much ! " she is very much delighted with Caitlin's approval.

Caitlin immediately grabbed a pen and the gift tag. Again, she was waiting for her to respond. She stare at her until the cutomer realize what she needed to do.

"Oh, For Barry, XOXOXOXO From Fe—-"

"Wait." Caitlin stopped writing after hearing the name Barry.

"Did the pen ran out of ink? or you didn't hear it properly ? I'll repeat, For Barry, XOXOXOXO From Feli—" the customer blabbered while Caitlin is in deep thought remembering who is this Barry she is familiar with.

"You're friends with Barry… uhm... Ahhhhhhhh… ahhhhhh " Caitlin muttered in remembering that Barry.

"Barry Allen ? The cute and tall guy" the customer guessed.

"Yeah right."Caitlin smiled.

"What a coincidence ! How do you know Barry ?" the customer asked.

"He picked up a gift from here few weeks ago."

"BTW I'm Felicity." She offered one of her hand to Caitlin.

"Barry's such an adorable nerd. For me he's really cute even though he's always awkward." she told Caitlin and then she leaned closer and put her hand close to her mouth "You're the only one who know this but I used to have a slight crush on him."

Caitlin arched one of her eyebrows and asked "used to ? and now ?"

"Barry's just a happy crush. I stick on my original huge crush which is my boss. "

"Oh okay! I hope your boss is hot. Not like my boss here." Caitlin pouted as she opened her palms and raised them slightly upward.

"Yep, my boss's a jackpot. So what do you think of him,not my boss but Barry, Is he cute for you ?" she moved both her eyebrows up and down that is accompanied with a huge grin.

"I think he's fine." Caitlin is playing safe.

"Girl. He's totally fine!" She defended

"Okay. Don't tell this to Barry but I think he's kinda cute. Are you okay with that ?"

"I think Barry's reserved for someone... Maybe someone like you ?" Felicity uttered.

"What ?"

"I mean you're Barry's type." Felicity said these words aloud.

"What do you mean ?" Caitlin middled her eyebrows and squinted her eyes.

"Not that I mean that Barry got a crush on you, maybe yes or maybe not. but what I'm telling is that Barry's probably likes girls like you get what I mean ?" she explained in a fast manner.

"I think so." Caitlin titled her head, put a hand on her waist and nodded.

"Are you single ?" Felicity pointed at her.

"Yeah ?" She remained in position while she arched one of her eyebrow.

"Great !" Felicity clapped her hands and whispered to herself "I'm going to tell this to Barry."

Caitlin didn't hear much what Felicity is saying so she asked her "Are you saying something ?"

"Nothing." Felicity shook her head but her wide smile indicates she's into something.

"Anyway, I think Barry would be much more delighted if you put your gift in a red bag."

"Why is that ?" Felicity titled her head

"He told me that he likes red." Caitlin explained.

"Oh. Okay. I didn't know that one. Thanks !" Felicity put a thumb up. "I'll just look for a new one but I'm still going to keep that one." she pointed the bag she had picked earlier.

Felicity easily find a red bag and then she handed it to Caitlin. While Caitlin immediately put the box at the bag.

"Here you go." Caitlin gave the bag to Felicity and smiled.

"Thanks." Felicity paid for the two bags.

"Don't forget this one." Caitlin passed her the other bag.

"Riiiiight…"Felicity paused for a while and continued "Sorry for taking up your time."

"No... it's fine. Today's not much of a busy day"

"Oh okay. Thanks again. I should get going." Felicity waved Caitlin a goodbye.

"Yeah sure. Enjoy your visit here in Central city. Say hi for Barry to me." Caitlin waved back as Felicity opened the door.

"No problem !" Felicity said as she left the shop.

* * *

The rich aroma of coffee welcomes Felicity as soon as she opened the door of the CC Jitters. She effortlessly find Barry due to the aura of enthusiasm he is emitting.

"Over here Felicity !" Barry waved at her as she approach towards him.

"I know what that smiles means Mr. Allen !" Felicity roasts the broad smile in his face.

"What !" Barry opened his palms and his smile even grew wider.

"Let me just get a caffeine before I see you full on red. Not red as in angry but red as in —-" Felicity uttered before she was cut off by Barry "Okay", he said while he made her turn around and head to the counter.

After she got her order, she sat down in front of him.

"Just let me have one sip !" her right hand holds her coffee and sips it while she do a palm out, fingers-up stop sign with her free hand.

Barry didn't say something. He just looks at her while she drinks her coffee. Few seconds was spent with this scenario. Felicity, wanted to stop this awkward silence between them so she said "Okay. Shoot !"

Barry's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated while she immediately added "shoot, I mean, not shoot at someone but say what you want to say or ask." the typical Felicity.

"How did it go ?" Barry asked while containing his excitement.

"I think you got a shot !" Felicity uttered this words that makes Barry plant a huge smile in his face again.

"Not that someone shot you but I think she might like you too." she explained while he chuckled. "Mission accomplished !" she closed her fist and close her eyes while her arm is moving up and down. "I deserve that pat in the back !"she demanded Barry.

"Oh. Okay !"

"Nah ! I'll do it !" she patted her ownself.

"And OH I FORGOT !" she said aloud while Barry almost choked on his coffee.

"FELICITY!"

"I'm sorry. Anyway here's your gift. Caitlin's and mine gift for you. It is actually my gift but she wrapped it and you'll like it so." she said as she put the gift on the top of the table.

"Felicity, I didn't really asked for a gift. You can keep it, it's just a prop for the plan." Barry declined at the gift.

"just shhhhhh !" she raised her index finger at Barry and continued "are you declining to a piece of paper that says Caitlin is indirectly sending you some hugs and kisses, you'll screw yourself. If you did"

"What do you mean ?" Barry middled his eyebrows and squinted his eyes.

"Look at this." Felicity handed to him the gift tag "that is her own handwriting. Kudos for my real excuse."

Barry read the the tag and smiled.


	3. Best Flowers

It is a cloudy day in Central City, a perfect weather for making plans. Two professors, who are a couple, entering Central City university; A student who looks like didn't sleep well, rushing to CC jitters to get her caffeine fixed; A beautiful newly minted journalist being visited by her charming detective boyfriend; The head detective of CCPD strategizing a plan on capturing a notorious and clever criminal mastermind on every bank robbery; and there is the forensic scientist who enjoys taking his day off. It seems like everyone's day is going according to their plan until water droplets slowly began to drip on people's clothes, including Barry's, causing him to make his steps larger for him to reach his destination before the immense rain starts to pour. This was followed by a series of loud thunderstorms which makes him thought to himself "I wish I brought an umbrella."

Barry was already soaking wet when he reached his destination only to see a large closed sign printed in red colors was posted on the larger window. Frustration was painted his face and he decided to leave when he heard "Hey Barry !", it was the voice he wanted to hear again. He quickly turned around as well as his face lightened up knowing that his visit is not that frustrating at all. "You should have always brought an umbrella with you. You're already soaking wet ! You might get sick." Caitlin holds his arm, pulled him closer and shared her umbrella with him. Barry was shocked with her action but he likes it anyway.

"I'm sorry Barry, the shop's closed for today. I have an interview with Mr. Wells today. I just stopped by to get some things. " Caitlin explained while digging in her bag.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Barry looked at her.

Caitlin middled her eyebrows and said "Not at all Barry. I should be the one apologizing to you. You got here but you got nothing. "

"I didn't get nothing." He whispered to himself.

"What ?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Barry chuckled and put a little smile on his face.

"I'm really sorry but I need to go to the Star Labs right now. " she said while extending her arm to call a cab.

"It's fine. Good luck !" he put his hands on the pockets of his pants as a cab stopped in front of them.

Caitlin stepped inside the cab and before closing the door, she called him "Bye Barry!" while she tossed another umbrella in front of him.

Barry fastly removed his hands in his pockets and almost stumbled while catching the umbrella.

"Nice reflexes ! You're fast." She laughed as she closed the door.

"Bye !" He waved his hands as the cab leave.

Barry walked away with a smile on his face thinking he got half of what he came for.

* * *

The bells on the door harmonically chime as Barry entered the gift shop. Meanwhile, Caitlin is busy arranging flowers at the corner making Barry's entrance unflashy.

"Those lovely additions bring more vivaciousness in this place…" Barry uttered while walking his way towards Caitlin. "Just like you do." He said this words exactly when she turned around.

"Oh Barry !" She surprisely exclaimed when she saw Barry only inches apart from her.

Barry suddenly realized they were only inches apart and this scenario makes her uncomfortable so he walks a few inches away from her. To save themselves from this awkward scenario, he opened up a new topic right away.

"Before I entered the shop, I saw you at the window smiling. What's the reason for that smile ? Is it related with the interview yesterday ? How did it went ?" Barry rapidly asked her while fiddling his fingers to ease his nervousness.

"Woah. You're too fast Barry ! Mind taking it slow. ?" She remarked at him while grabbing the sprayer.

"Whooops. Sorry. I'm just excited for you. " he scratched the back of his neck and then he continued "Meeting Dr. Wells is my dream and working with him is just a whole new level." The joy in his face is overflowing as if he is the one who is close in getting the job.

Caitlin just shook her head and laugh while looking at Barry as she put the sprayer on the table near to them.

"What ?! I'm truly so excited for you. So did you got the job ?" Barry squealed and shakes both of his hands.

"Barry." she hold his hands and look him in the eye "You're full of energy. Just like an atom in an —"

"Excited state ?" Barry finished her sentence and she nodded while she lets go of his hands.

"And I got the job !" Caitlin planted a huge smille on her face.

"You did ?" Barry can't believe of what she had said.

"Yeah Barry I did ! " she chuckled.

Barry grew a smile larger than she did.

They do together the "yes" gesture, a closed fist moved in a downward motion, in sync and high five each other.

"Congratulations Caitlin ! Mind mentioning my name with Dr. Wells. ?"

"Yeah sure !" She replied with wiggling her eyebrows.

"By the way Barry, why did you come here yesterday ? I'm sorry if you left this place empty-handed." Caitlin headed to the counter while he followed her.

"It's fine. You even delivered me a great news today."

Caitlin just nodded and pouted her lips "Fair point."

"Anyway, I heard this shop is now also selling flowers. So since yesterday is my day-off I decided to stop by here, buy flowers for my mother and visit here afterwards." Barry said in a lowered tone.

"That's very thoughtful and sweet of you." she noticed immediately that something's off with him after what he had said.

"For now, that is the only best thing that I can do for her. Until I find justice for her." Barry looked down while she bit her lowered lip.

She completely understand what he meant and she walked near him.

"I think, wherever your mom is, she is proud of how strong, brilliant, valiant …" she patted his back while he is trying to hold his tears back.

"and … handsome ? I think so. " she arched and eyebrow and pouted her lips while she looked at him. It made Barry chuckle. Then she continued "man you have become. Don't worry Barry, you'll find justice for her soon, just don't give up. I think she'll be happier if she will see you living your life and being happy."

Barry put on a little smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cait." he paused for a while, holding his laughter. "PFFFFFT. PFFFFT. See what I did there ? Dr. Phil" Barry explained while pointing his fingers elsewhere.

Caitlin playfully shove him.

"Hey ! That hurts !" Barry exclaimed.

"Except I'm a real doctor. I have a PhD and two doctorates." she retorted.

"Okay... Smarty pants." he teased her.

"Compliment or insult granted. Come on, let's get your mother the best flowers we have in here."

She led him to the flowers and showed him the best ones, not knowing Barry is already looking at the best flower in the shop.


	4. Cold Puns

"Yeah, whatever Dante !" a man with a medium-length hair is busy talking on the phone when he entered the gift shop.

"Okay, okay I get it. You're the older brother and older brothers are always right blah blah blah…" the man rolled his eyes and make a talking mouth gesture with his left hand.

"Blah blah blah. You know what Dante ? I have some business I should take care of. Not like you, your only business is to ruin my day and be the apple of the eye of everyone." He rolled again his eyes and turned off the call.

He noticed that Caitlin is looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry on what you've heard. Why do my older brother have to be that bossy and pain in the ass !" He chuckled.

Caitlin just smirked at him and occupied herself.

"Wait a second. You look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere." The man squinted his eyes and look closer at Caitlin.

The man put a hand on his chin and tried to remember.

A few seconds later, he might have recalled where or when he saw her.

"Do you have an interview on Star Labs last week ? I think I saw you there. " He asked her.

"Yeah ? I did." She replied with hesitation.

"What job are you applying for ? I think you are the one interviewed before me."

"Uhm... Bio engineer.." she shyly answered.

"Mine's a Mechanical Engineer. I think you got the job because you have that triumphant smile painted in your face when you walked out. So I think we're going to be co-workers or I might walked in to you at Star Labs at the near future."

She didn't replied.

"Woahhh ! Don't be so cold on me. I just want to befriend you. Cisco's my name. Cisco Ramon. and you are ?" She didn't reply again and he looked at her name plate and continued "Caitlin ?"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow."

"Eh ? Snow ?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

"What's the problem ?" She bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrow.

"That's explain why you're a little bit cold. Hehehehehehe" Cisco laughed.

She give him a look.

"And now you're giving me an icy glare." He held his hands up.

She is still giving her the look.

"And now your reaction is frozen. Oooops." he laughed again.

Caitlin is trying hard to contain her laugh yet she even make her tone colder.

"Enough with the puns Cisco. Is that how you make friends ? Roasting them ?" She rebuked at him while his face transitioned with a serious one.

"I didn't know that would make you angry. Sorry for that." He apologized.

"With that, I think your friends will be an absolute —" she paused to let him finish her sentence.

"Zero." He responded. Realization hit him, he widened his eyes and looked at her. "I saw what you did there !"

She laughed at him.

"Well sometimes I'm 'punny' too." She smiled at him. "So Cisco, Did your interview went Wells ?" She winked at him.

And in that day, their friendship blossomed.

* * *

Cisco,at the corner of the CC jitters, sipped his cold coffee. He looks extremely bored and very tired of hearing other's chit-chat. He glanced at his watch a few times and bow his head down on his table.

"Is this seat taken ?" he heard this voice and didn't bother to look up.

"Yes it is. Unless my friend will arrive when this coffee shop closes." Still bowing down and answering in a lazy tone.

"Oh Cisco, why so sad ?"

"You know me ?" He looked up right away and see Caitlin pouting her lips while frowning.

"Caitlin ! Didn't recognize your voice. " he smiled at her.

"I'm into mood for a chat right now, but are you waiting for someone ?" She asked.

"Yes I am, but it seems like he's going to arrive very late like he always do. So have a seat." He pointed at the chair in front of him.

Caitlin sat down and notice his coffee.

"Your coffee is already cold. You're waiting that long for him."

"Cold pun. But actually it is." He stared his coffee.

"Maybe he just run some errands on something." She titled her head.

"Maybe... but he's always like that. I wish I shouldn't arrived early. Thankfully you're here !"

She just smiled.

* * *

"And then I rushed into the nearest comfort room to wash off some residue on my lab coat. Thank God it is only a basic solution." She intensively narrate the story for him.

Suddenly a voice behind Caitlin said "Hey."

Cisco rolled his eyes "Speaking of rush, here comes the man who is always on a rush."

"Cisco, I'm sorry." Said the voice.

"BARRY ?!"

"CAITLIN ?!"

The two said in unison.

"Woah. You too know each other ?" Cisco pointed both of them. "What a coincidence !"

Caitlin just smiled while Barry froze.

"Barry ? You okay ?" Cisco snapped his fingers twice.

Barry is still frozen and didn't say a word.

"Okay... I think Caitlin do have that effect in making people frozen." Cisco punned.

"Barry, you okay ?" Caitlin tapped him.

Barry blinked "oh... sorry." He grabbed a seat and sat with them.

"So Cisco, Caitlin's your intelligent and amiable future co-worker that you told me the other day ?" Barry asked Cisco while smiling at Caitlin which made her blush.

"You are right, mi amigo." Cisco clicked his tongue and made a gun sign with his fingers pointing at Barry.

"Anyways, I need for a second round of caffeine. and I need to feel my legs after sitting too much. Thanks to you Barry !" Cisco retorted while standing.

"Caitlin what do you want ?" Cisco asked her.

"I want to try any iced drink. Thanks."

"Barry, come with me." Cisco patted Barry.

"Me ?" Barry pointing at himself while Cisco glared at him "yeah sure. Okay okay." Barry stood up.

The two headed at the counter.

"They headed to the counter. While lining up, Cisco started a conversation and nudged Barry "Really ? You know her and you didn't tell me that ?! "

"I was finding time to tell you !" Barry explained at him.

"Time is always your opponent Barry ! You know what ? I had this great plan to introduce you two together and you blow it up dude by not telling me! " Cisco irritably said.

Barry glanced at Caitlin.

"I was about to say to you 'hey Barry ! I think you should meet her cause she's really nice and perfect for you. Can't wait for you to see her. Blah blah blah. Let's have this double date shit or something, me with cynthia, my really hot neighbor and you with my super attractive future co-worker. But you blow it up dude ! Tho it can happen but I'm frustrated cause I'M NOT GOING TO SEE YOUR SHOCKED FACE ! " Cisco mocked Barry.

"I didn't know Cisco !" Barry defended himself "But you think me and Cait is quite a pair ?"

"Whatever Barry !" Cisco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to forgive you if you're doing me a favor."

"And what is that ?" Barry raised his eyebrow at Cisco.

"Make…the…double…date…thing…happen !"

"I don't know" Barry scratched his head.

"No nos Barry. You have to do it !" Cisco wiggled his index finger.

Barry just opened his mouth.

"And you owe me another thing !" It is exactly their turn at the counter and Cisco ordered their coffees.

Barry waited for Cisco to finish to ask his question "Which is ?"

"That would be $10 sir." The cashier break in.

Cisco tapped Barry and asking him for money. "Coffee's on you." Cisco hardly patted Barry's back.

Barry paid for all of it and they both go back to their seats.

"Sorry for the long wait, Caitlin." Cisco apologized.

"No its fine"

"Okay then, so how did you Barry met ?" Cisco curiously asked.

The three were lured into their nerdy conversation when the barista called Cisco's name.

"Oh. That's ours." Cisco stood up "I'm going to get our coffees." Then patted Barry which make him cough.

The two watch Cisco leave and Barry quickly started a conversation.

"So Caitlin, when are you going to start on Star Labs ?"

"Next month. Cisco's going to start earlier than me."

"Yeah, yeah. He told me about that. And when is your last day on the gift shop ?"

"Uhm. Next week. Friday to be exact. " She bit her lower lip and looked outside through the glass wall.

"Hey." Barry changed the subject "After your last day, why don't we -"

"One espresso for me, an iced americano for Caitlin and a cappuccino for Barry." Cisco interrupted Barry and laid all of their orders on their table.

Caitlin asked Barry "Barry, were you saying something?"

Barry just opened his mouth and shook his head. "No, nothing."

She is searching for something in her purse when Cisco said "Caitlin, It is Barry's treat." and then he winked.

"Oh okay. Thanks Barry !" Caitlin smiled at Barry.

"No problem,Cait."

Cisco sat down and asked Caitlin "Are you free tomorrow night Caitlin ?"

" yes,why ?" she titled her head.

"Great! Cause CC jitters will have this trivia night tomorrow. You should join us. It will be so much fun." Cisco enthusiastically invited Caitlin.

"Yeah sure. I'm in !" Her smile grew wider.

"That's great ! Right Barry ?!" Barry is holding his cup when Cisco nudged him making the coffee splatter on his clothes.

"Ooops." Cisco apologized.


	5. Trivia night !

"So Barry ? What's the DD forecast ?" Cisco leaned at the table, foward and closer to Barry and raised his eyebrow up and down.

"Dd ?" Barry squinted then he realized what Cisco meant "Yeah right! The DD." He nodded then added "I didn't asked her yet." He bowed down.

"What dude ?! You're slow."

"I was about to ask her but you interrupted us when you came back with our orders." Barry explained while straightening the collars of his blue polo.

"So it is my fault ?" Cisco rebuked

Barry shakes his head "That's not what I meant."

"Dude, better be fast."

A young man approached them and said "Sir, I can infer that your group is not complete yet … "

"Yeah, his girlfriend is not yet around." Cisco butted in and pointed Barry.

"Cisco ! She's not my —" Barry paused "Nevermind. I don't want to start any argument with you."

"That's because I always win ! Ha-ha-ha-ha " Cisco teased at Barry's face.

The host just laughed and continued "Okay, while waiting for his not girlfriend…"

Barry mouthed "thank you" at the host.

"Please write your group name here and we will start in 15 minutes." He placed a small whiteboard and marker then left their table.

"I have one in mind." Barry stated.

"I have 5 in mind. " Cisco looked straight at Barry.

Barry just rolled his eyes.

"What about E=MC hammer ?" Barry suggested.

"That's great. It is hard to top off." Cisco complimented Barry's idea.

"What about Happy three friends ?" Barry suggested another one.

"Barry, we are not nuts." Cisco punned "and are you sure friendship's only thing exists in our circle ?"

Barry opened his mouth but Cisco instantly teased "There is something different at you when you look at her. I can see your eyes dilating."

Barry was left speechless. He couldn't find any reposte or any word that will deny what Cisco had said.

"See ? You're speechless dude." Cisco still teased him.

"I am finding time to tell you. " Barry stared blanky.

"So you're into her ?" Cisco chuckled

Barry just nodded.

"Caught you,dude." Cisco clicked his tounge and tilted his head.

"What ?" Barry widened his eyes.

"I didn't really expect you to concede. I'm just teasing her to you. "

"What ?!" Barry pounded the table, looked around them and moved closer "You're just playing mind games with me ?!"

"Woah dudeeee.. Trust me. Your secret's fine with me." Cisco reassured Barry by crossing his heart.

"So I have in mind, what about Super Scieoz?" Barry suggested another one, immediately changing the topic.

"That's weak. The first one is better !"

"and where are your 5 ideas ?" Barry bantered.

Cisco admitting his defeat said "Just trust me, the first one is the best. Just like the woman entering."

Barry arched his eyebrow and turned to look who Cisco refers to.

She is wearing royal blue medium-length fitted dress which perfectly hugs the curves of her body, matched with the lustrous curls that bounces gracefully on her shoulder.

"Hi Barry, Hi Cisco !" She said to them.

Her appearance certainly made Barry astounded. She noticed Barry and thought something is wrong with her appearance.

"What ?" She gave Barry an icy glare.

"Nothing !" Barry looked her up and down. " I mean, you look…"

he did it for one more time, "Really nice."

"Thanks ?" Caitlin was unsure of the compliment.

"Looks like I'm not informed that we are going to wear blue for tonight" Cisco commented on their matching clothes.

"We didn't" the two said in sync.

"And now, I'm not in sync. Should I get another team mates ? Cause I feel I'm OP here."

Barry put a palm on his face while Caitlin shake her head slowly.

"Anyway, we are debating what name should we have... E=mc hammer was our first idea then Barry suggested another which is Super Scieoz" Cisco hold the whiteboard and fiddled the marker.

"I think stick to the E=mc hammer. That's cute. The latter one was kinda weak for me. " Caitlin suggested while pulling the chair beside Barry and sat down.

"See Barry? Though both was Barry's idea."

The host handed them 2 tablets that will be used as their medium for answering.

"Why there are only two tablets ?" Barry asked the host.

"I'm really sorry sir but we don't have enough tablet since one of them had some problem." The host explained at them.

"Cisco, you can fix that right ?" Barry asked Cisco.

"I think I'll save my skills for my work next week. I'm only for the mood for having fun tonight." Cisco declined at Barry's favor.

"We can share Barry." Caitlin humbly suggested to him.

"Caitlin's right,Barry. You can share with her and we work as a team right ?" Cisco affirmed Caitlin's suggestion.

"But it would be much better if —" Barry defended but the host cut him "I think you're going to be really fine with that." The host winked at him.

The host walked in front and initiated the trivia night.

* * *

"In Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, Hagrid have a pet named Buckbeak. What is Buckbeak's species ?"

"Hahahahaha that's a good one. I got this." Cisco stretched his arms and fingers and rapidly typed "Hippogriff/s" on his tablet.

"Hippogriff ? Is that the bird who Malfoy sentenced to death ?" Caitlin looked at their tablet and asked Cisco.

"Yep, that's the one." Cisco nodded.

"Malfoy deserves to be attacked though." Barry stated his opinion.

"Let's see who got the answer !" The host stole their attention.

Cisco giggles at his excitement.

"Team E=MC hammer only got the correct answer !"

"Yes !" Cisco yelled and high five Barry and Caitlin with both of his hands.

Cisco looked at the scoreboard and said "We are now second !"

* * *

"How many minutes did we have in a year ?"

"I know this one." Barry exclaimed.

Barry quickly typed 525 600 minutes while singing "525 600 minutes. 525 600 moments so dear, 525 600 minutes. How do you measure a year ?"

"Okay. Barry really loves musicals." Cisco told Caitlin.

"And he's a good singer !" Caitlin smirked while Barry giggled.

"In 525 600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?" Cisco continued singing.

"And you're a good singer too !" Caitlin eyes grew wide and opened her mouth.

"How about love ?" Barry and Cisco said in unison.

"How about love ?"

"How about love ?"

The two sang alternately and they pointed Caitlin to finish the song but she said "No, I can't. I'm not much of a singer." She said while shaking her head with her hands held in front of her body indicating refusal.

"Oh come on Cait. Give it a shot ! " Barry insisted.

"Yeah please ?" Cisco seconded.

"Okay. How about love ?" Caitlin giggled while the boys clapped at her.

They got the right answer along with 2 teams and now they are on the leading spot.

* * *

"Odd one out ! The following are the new elements added in the periodic table in the year 2017. Which one of them is not ?"

5 boxes appeared on their tablets which contains the names of the elements namely Nihonium(Nh), Moscovium(Mc), Tennesisine(Ts), Oganessom(Og) and Livermorium(Lv).

"I don't have any idea about this one." Barry stared at the screen.

"So was I... " Caitlin wrinkled her forehead.

"I think it's Moscovium. " Barry tried to convince Caitlin and Cisco.

"Uhm..." Caitlin read the questions several times before saying "I feel it's Nihonium."

"I'm not quite confident with Nihonium. I really think it's Moscovium. " Barry looked at her.

"Nihonium is quite unfamiliar for me. I think I encountered it for the first time." Caitlin pointed at the tablet.

Cisco just watched the two debated and smiled.

"Please calm down Pierre and Marie." The two looked at Cisco.

"It's Oganessom." He proudly stated and quickly clicked the corresponding box for his answer giving the two no reason to protest anymore.

"Cisco !" Barry and Caitlin hissed at him.

"It is already done Mr. and Mrs. Curie." Cisco shrugged at them.

"And now. Let's find out which is the odd one out !" The host called everybody's attention.

The white screen flashed Livermorium and the host explained "The remaining four are the new elements added in the periodic table in 2017 while Livermorium was added in 2012."

"O…kay" Cisco stared in another direction to avoid meeting Barry and Caitlin's eyes and sugarcoated their mistake "At least none of us got the correct answer."

The two just nodded.

"Sadly, No one got the correct answer." The host shakes his head.

"Eventually, others didn't too." Cisco added.

"Moving on ! I smell…" The host walked at the contestants and stopped at their team.

Cisco leaned closer to them and whispered."I didn't farted guys ! Do you ?"

"Nooooooo ! " Barry narrowed his eyebrows.

"Definitely not…" Caitlin shakes her head.

"I smell lovvvvvvve. I smell love in the air !" The host leaned to their table and winked at Barry.

"What is he saying ?" Caitlin asked Barry.

"I… I don't know !" Barry opened his mouth and shrugged.

"I smell love in the air !" The host held his hand up in the air " In the attraction stage of love, Monoamines which are a group of neuro-transmitters plays a vital role in this stage. Name the 3 Monoamines." The host read the question and walked in front.

"Dr. Snow, that's your cue !" Cisco raised his eyebrows at Caitlin.

"That's my forte !" Caitlin smiled.

Barry handed Caitlin the tablet and she typed Dopamine, Norepinephrine but she forgot the other one. She is doing an elimination method on her head but she really couldn't remember.

Barry read her answers "Dopamine,Norepinephrine and … Serotonin as far as I remember. I read about it on the web."

"Serotonin ? Hmmmmm" Caitlin crossed her arms and think about it.

"Yeah Barry ! You're right ! Serotonin it is !" Caitlin affirmed Barry's answer.

"Serotonin here we go !" Cisco clicked the yes button.

"Let's see the three monoamines that makes people go loco" the host danced in the front.

"Dopamine…Norepinephrine… and" The host read and paused to suspend everyone.

Due to the suspense, Caitlin is biting her lower lip and shaking her body. She then laid her hand on the table and hold something, unaware that it is Barry's hand.

Barry opened his mouth for he was surprised of this gesture but he didn't complained about it.

"And … Serotonin !" The host cheerfully read.

"Yes ! Great one Caitlin !" Cisco complimented Caitlin.

"Thanks Cisco but congratulate Barry too." She glimpsed at Barry "We made one hell of a team"

"Yeah Barry. Great memory !"

" ." Barry planted a wide smile.

"And now. Let's see who knows these love chemicals !" The host waited on the screen and it shows that only their team got the correct answer. "Woah. Seems like people in E=mc hammer are in love" The host walked in their table while Barry whispered "not me again."

The host intriguely asked "So, is there anyone in this team who's in love and decided to look it up on the internet few days ago about the stages of love ? or searched 'Am I in love' ?"

Cisco faked a cough a few times, Caitlin realized what Cisco means which made her laugh a little and Barry cover their intertwining hands with the tablet.

"I think none of us did." Barry looked at the host and shakes his head a few times.

"Are you sure of that mister ?" The host teased him while Cisco couldn't contain his laughter and bursted out laughing.

"I swear I didn't." Barry said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay. If that's what you say." Everyone laughed.

After this awkward scenario ended, the host turned to leave their table.

"Who do you think you fooled Barry ?" Caitlin whispered at Barry.

"Even you thought that ?" His eyes widened and he sighed "Unbelievable !"

"Then why are you so in denial of it ?" She chuckled at him.

"I'm not..." Barry shakes his head and grabbed the tablet revealing their hands still being intertwined. It immediately catch Caitlin's attention and she removed her hand with his.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Caitlin said to Barry while looking away.

"No it's fine." He also looked away.

Cisco sipped his coffee and pretended he did not saw everything.

* * *

"And now we are down to our final question."

"It's a question that will make you Jitters!" The host trembled intentionally.

"Supposed you already won our $75 dollars worth of coffee. Your team decided to go out and have a coffee here in Jitters. It's your treat. You ordered an espresso…an iced americano…and cappuccino. How much does all of those coffee cost in total ? You have 30 seconds to go."

"Those orders are familiar." Caitlin snaps her fingers few times.

"Yeah. It seems like !" Barry seconded.

Cisco put a hand on his chin and tried to remember.

"Aha ! Those are the coffee we ordered last night." Cisco arrived with an answer.

"Yeah! That's right Cisco !"

Barry put his hands on his temples, trying to remember how much it cost.

"It costs $10 ! " Barry remembered and typed it on the tablet right away, submitted it and waited for the timer to finish.

"Let's see who are the potential baristas or probably cashiers here in Jitters!" The host raised his eyebrows up and down"

The screen flashed the two teams who got the right answer "Oh. Only TwICE Baby and E=mc hammer got the last question right."

The team high five each other.

"How's the trivia night guys ? Is it fun ?" The host asked everyone.

Almost everyone shouted "Yes" including the three while others just gave him a thumbs up.

"Sadly it has come to an end. Let's just wait for some few moments before we award our top 3" the host calmed everybody down.

* * *

"The third placer, who will recieve a $15 worth of coffee…each is" the host clicked a drum roll sound on his tablet. "Mistarry Inc."

The team "Mistarry inc." walked in front, claimed their award and took a picture with the host.

"Okay, we only have one opponent to go. That's TwIce Baby if they are called then we are the champions" Cisco rubbed both of his hands and grinned.

"For the second placer…" the host paused "who will get a $30 worth of coffee,each"

"TwICE Baby !"

"Omg ! Did we just won ?" Barry squealed at Caitlin and Cisco

"I think we did !" Cisco made a "yes" sign.

"Don't count the chicks before the eggs hatch" Caitlin reminded them.

"And for our Jitters Trivia Night Champion..."

"Who will receive a $75 worth of coffee"

"our Jitters Trivia Night Champion is…"

"E=mc Hammer !"

The three hug each other then afterwards they walked in front to claim their award.

As they walked forward, confetti was showered in the whole place and Mc hammer's song, Can't touch this, was played loudly on the speakers.

"Hey, Barry can do the running man !" Cisco wished Barry to dance.

"Not now Cisco !" He whispered to them.

Cisco rolled his eyes and Caitlin expressed a cute frown with her face.

Cisco pointed Barry and shouted "Hey guys ! This man can do the running man !"

Barry hide behind Caitlin even though he can be seen due to their height difference.

"Running Man ! Running Man! Running Man! " Eveyone cheered, Cisco and Caitlin joined too.

"Okay okay." Barry smiled at them and he did the running man.

Everyone laughed and clapped at him.

Later on, they posed for the photo. Barry is in the middle of Cisco and Caitlin. For the formal one,they all smiled. For the wacky one, Cisco made a peace sign with his hands and smile, Caitlin crossed her eyes and put her tounge out and Barry put his hands on both Cisco and Caitlin's back and made a silly face.

A few moments later, the host announced "And that wraps up our Trivia night for this year. Hope all have fun and good night !"

* * *

"Congratulations!" One member of the team TwICE Baby greeted Caitlin.

"Oh thank you ! Congratulations too !" Caitlin smiled at him.

"That was a great one ! Hope to see you again next year !" Another member of the team greeted her.

"Thanks. Yeah see you next again next year !" She shook hands with her.

Caitlin turned back to gather her things.

"Congratulations." A voice of a man said to her. It sound quite familiar.

"Oh thank you ! We did our very best and it worked out well." She said while gathering her things, still not looking at the man.

"I knew I hired the right persons. I know you and Ramon will get along together easily. Good job Dr. Snow."

"Who calls us Dr. Snow and Ramon ?" She thought to herself. And then she realized who it is.

She turned right away and greeted him "Oh Hello Mr. Wells ! Fancy meeting you here !" She offered her hands and they shook hands.

She looked around for Barry and Cisco.

"Sir, are you in a hurry ?" She politely and nervously asked him.

"I think I could spare a little time." Dr. Wells smiled at her.

"Great!" She smiled back "If you will Sir, I will just call Cisco and be back in a minute."

"Sure Dr. Snow. I'll wait here."

She walks fast straightaway, in search of her two friends.

Fortunately, she saw them without a hitch, minggling with others.

She walked towards them "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen... would you excuse us for a minute ?"she politely asked them and they nodded in return.

She grabbed Cisco's hand and walked, Barry followed too.

"Woah woah. Why in a hurry Dr. Snow !" Cisco,in shocked, asked her.

She didn't reply.

"Caitlin, why are you shaking ?" He asked her again.

They walked towards Dr. Wells.

Cisco was babblering something when they arrived.

"Hello Mr. Ramon !" Dr. Wells greeted Cisco.

Cisco was surprised to see his boss here, as well as Barry.

"Oh, Dr. Wells ! Nice to meet you !" He nervously greeted his boss.

"Another thing Dr. Wells" Caitlin cut the tension between Cisco and Dr. Wells.

Cisco sighs.

"Our friend, who's a big fan of yours, wants to meet you." Caitlin put a hand on Barry's shoulder while Dr. Wells smiled.

"Me ?" Barry, narrowing his eyebrows and pointing himself, whispered at Caitlin.

"Barry you can do it ! It is one of your dreams right ?" She whispered as she make way for Barry and pushed him.

Barry turned back to look at Caitlin and Cisco, Caitlin gave him a thumbs-up, on the other hand, Cisco fake-slashed his throat. Caitlin saw what Cisco did, so she nudged him.

"Uhm…" Barry walked slowly "Dr. Wells." He looked back again at them.

Caitlin whispered "Go on !"

"Dr. Wells ! I'm so pleased to meet you" he offered his hands and Dr. Wells accepted it.

"I really admired your numerous contribution in the science specially in the branch of physics like —" Barry is still shaking Dr. Wells's hand.

"Slow down… Mr. ?" Dr. Wells stopped Barry.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, Barry for short." His hands are trembling.

"Okay Barry. I think it is already late night" Dr. Wells paused for a minute "But I think I could spare some time with my new employees and their friend, who also happens to be the Trivia Night Champions. Want another round of coffee ?" He asked them.

"As a congratulations, I'll pay your coffee tonight. Who's in ?" He invited them.

Dr. Wells noticed that all of them are demure.

"Please, Dr. Snow, Mr. Ramon and Mr. Allen, set aside your demureness and think of me as your friend."

"If that's what my boss says..." Cisco sat beside Dr. Wells.

"I'm definitely in." Caitlin sat.

"It leaves me no choice… and I wouldn't miss this opportunity" Barry giggled and sat.


	6. Let me think about it

"Hi Barry ?" Caitlin,being surprised, greeted Barry.

Barry,gasping for breath,greeted her. "Hey Caitlin, How was your day ?"

"It feels like the first day we met." She remarked.

"Hehehehehe." He chuckled.

"Are you in a rush or something ?" She walked near him.

"Actually, I am." He is still gasping for breath.

Caitlin arranged the greeting cards in front of her.

"I am actually at my 45-minute break and I decided to hop in here." Barry fixed his clothes.

"Oh.. is it important ?" She stopped on what she is doing and turn to look at Barry.

"I just thought that you want to take a break and take a sip of Central city's finest coffee. An iced americano for you ! " He handed her the coffee.

"Oh thanks Barry ! How thoughtful of you" She smiled at him and took a sip. "You're right, Central city's finest !"

Barry just watch her.

"I infer that you use your coupon to buy this one ?"

"Yeah yeah. It is quite handy."

"Thank you again and I'll treat you someday." She is very delighted with her coffee.

"You don't have to Cait," Barry scratched the back of his neck "Anyway,

since this coming friday is your last day here, why don't we have dinner afterwards ? If you're free..." Barry is trembling.

Caitlin is thinking of Barry's offer.

"Cisco and his neighbor Cynthia will be with us too."

"Oh okay. Let me think about it." Caitlin put a hand on her chin and think of it for a few seconds.

Her face turned into a sad one which made Barry curious and more nervous.

She bit her lower lip and said "I really want to Barry, but I can't. Sorry Barry."

It took a few seconds for Barry to answer. "Oh..."

"Okay. Maybe some time soon." He nervously chuckled.

"Yeah sure." Caitlin slightly smiled.

"Maybe should get going. I don't want to be late again. Bye Caitlin." He turned to leave.

Caitlin just watched him stepped outside.

"Seriously ?!" Caitlin walked fast and followed Barry.

"Barry wait !" She grabbed his arm.

Barry turned around making their faces inches apart.

"Cait ?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you ask a girl out ?"

"What do you mean Cait ?" Barry is puzzled on what she had said.

"You're too aquiesce! You won't get a girl a girl if you're always like that !" She laughed.

"It is not that I mean that you should plead but I am just joking and you didn't argued about it." She added.

"I'm totally in! And for this time, it is not a joke. " she chuckled.

Barry's pupils dilated and he planted a huge smile on his face.

"Just text me the details." She turned him around "you should get going !"

"Yeah yeah definitely." Barry chuckled "Bye Cait."

Barry started running.

"Bye Barry ! Run, Barry, Run !" She shouted on the streets.

Barry looked back which made him bump into the lamp post.

"Ooops. I shouldn't probably said that." Caitlin pouted her lips.


	7. Summer lovin'

Cold air freely travel around Central city in the morning of the last friday of the month. The irony, it warmly greeted every citizen of the city in starting their day.

Caitlin is drinking her first coffee in the morning when she observed someone is outside the gift shop. She couldn't see it clearly because the door is frosty. She grabbed something and walked towards the door but she didn't opened it.

"H-E-Y C-A-I-T-L-I-N" someone wrote at the other side of the glass door. A smiley was added too.

She hold the thing in her hand tighter.

The person on the other side cleared a portion of the door and peeked at it, only to reveal it is Cisco.

Cisco smiled and waved at her.

"Phew" she ran her hand across her forehead and sighed as a relief.

Cisco opened the door.

"CISCOOO ! You creeped me out !" Caitlin glared at him.

"I'm sorry Caitlin." Cisco laughed.

"It is not funny Cisco !" She rolled her eyes at him and go back to the counter.

"Hey, would you like to clear those glass door and window ?" he pointed back "cause those are frosty…" he shivered himself intentionally.

"Enough with the cold puns,Cisco !" She shook her head at him.

"Anyway..." he walked where the flowers are "would you help me pick the best flowers here ?"

"Of course." She walked where Cisco is. "This is for Cynthia right ?"

Cisco's face turned red.

"Do you know if she's allergic with flowers ?" She grabbed a water sprayer.

"I think she's not." Cisco put on a lollipop.

"Do you have any preference on what she likes ?" She arranged the flowers.

"Unfortunately, no." He looked at the flowers.

"Great, we'll start in scratch."

"We have bright daffodils !" She pointed at the yellow daffodils.

"We also have lilies !" She get a bouquet and put it in front of her.

"Look at these romantic and timeless red roses that is perfect for any occasion." She smelled the roses.

"Great options." Cisco put a hand under his chin while Caitlin nodded.

"But what is your favorite ?" He looked at her.

"My favorite ?" She raised both of her eyebrows.

" I think she would like it if it has some personal touch or whatever. I think she would like if someone close to me helped me pick it because I want the best." Cisco explained, still deep in thought.

"Aww that's so sweet." Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder and patted his back.

"Anyway, my favorite is" she walked towards the counter, searched in the cabinets under and rose up with a beautifully arranged bouquet of white roses mixed with blue baby's breath.

"This one." She smiled.

"Woah Caitlin ! That's beautiful!" Cisco opened his mouth in awe.

"You think Cisco ?" She asked while spraying some water.

"Yeah it's beautiful like you ! It perfectly portrays you. You're pure and charming as those white roses and blue is your favorite color right ? What are the blue ones ?"

"These are baby's breath." She smelled it.

"Did you arranged it yourself ?" Cisco moved forward and examined the bouquet.

"Hm... yes. This is my first bouquet arrangement."

"You did a great job. I love it." Cisco praised her work.

"Awww... thanks."

"I'm definitely going to buy it, but wait, could you please arrange another bouquet for me ?"

"Yeah sure ! What flower do you want ?" She led him back to the flowers.

* * *

"And lastly, this one" Caitlin put the last lily in the bouquet.

"Wow Caitlin. This is over the top." Cisco stared at the eye-catching bouquet of yellow carnation flowers ornamented with little lilies.

"Thank you so much Caitlin !"

"Happy to help." She is so happy seeing someone being delighted with her work.

"But why two bouquets ?" She curiously asked.

"The more chances of winning." He joked.

Cisco paid for the two bouquets and turn to leave.

"Bye Caitlin ! Thank you much. See you later !" He said as he stepped outside.

* * *

"Heyyy Caitlin!" Barry greeted her as he walked inside.

Caitlin glanced at the wall clock.

"You're too excited for the dinner ? Aren't you ?" She teased him.

He just chuckled.

"It's only 5 Barry. Only you have other bussiness to do..."

"Actually I do."He digged in the paper bag that he bought with himself and handed her a box. "Since this is your last day here in the gift shop, I want to be your last customer. That is for my friend's daughter, I want to give her a gift when I visit Starling City."

Caitlin examined the box and said "Operation?" as she shake it.

Barry nodded "She want to be a doctor like you." He smiled.

"You know that this not even anatomically correct right ?" She removed the price tag.

"Small steps." He is looking at some gift cards.

"Another point is to have fun ! Maybe I should buy like that one sometime and play it with you" he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"and with Cisco…right with Cisco." He nervously laughed while she chuckled.

"Do you have any wrapper with blue and some snowflakes in it ?" Barry asked her while looking around.

"I think…we do." She was about to walk to the aisle of gift wrappers but he cut in "I'll find it"

"If that's what you say so." She shrugged.

Barry came back at the counter with a sky blue wrapper with numerous small and big snowflakes design in it.

"This one please !" He carefully laid the wrapper on the top of the counter.

"She likes Frozen,doesn't she ?"

"Frozen ?" Barry middled his eyebrows

"Yeah, Frozen…Elsa ? It is based on the snow queen. " she nodded.

"Ahhh" Barry realized what she means "yeah yeah, she likes Frozen."

"Okay, your gift will be ready in 3 minutes." She smiled.

"Here is your gift your for friend's little girl. I hope she likes it."

"Thank you so much Caitlin."

"Yeah sure." She is cleaning some of the scraps of the gift wrapper.

"Oh one thing. Can I take those ?" He said while pointing at the scraps.

"What for ?" She titled her head.

"A decoration for my desk ? I kinda like the design."

"Oh okay then"

"I'm going to miss this." He gazed at the gift.

"Barry..." she stared at him.

"It just makes me sad that you're going to work in a new place." His eyes is still glued on the gift.

"Awww Barry, please don't cry !" She teased him.

"I think we should take some remembrance." Barry get his cellphone from his pocket and opened the camera "Say cheese !"

A flash,coming from the camera, blinded Caitlin.

"Barry !"

"Ooops sorry. Please just one photo." He begged her.

"You could have waited." She exclaimed.

"Sorry." He smiled.

Caitlin smiled at the camera holding the gift she previously made.

"Great! I'll send it to you." She walked near Barry and looked at her photo.

"We should take a photo together !" She suggested then she looked at him.

"We should ?" He uncertainly asked, trying to avoid looking back at her.

"We should ! "She squealed.

"You're my favorite and most adorable customer ! I'll be missing that particular giddy visage that I'm always looking forward to, once that bell rings" she pointed the bell at the top of the door. "when I work at Star Labs." She looked away.

"This gift shop made my summer great. I met amazing people and made new friends. And…"

She cupped Barry's face with both of her hands.

"I met you."

Barry opened his mouth, indicating that he's going to say something but Caitlin put a finger in front of his lips.

"Thank you Barry."

"You're… You're Welcome Cait. I should be the one saying thank you to you because you did too many gifts for me. But anyway, Thank you too Caitlin." He smiled the widest smile Caitlin saw from him "I'm really glad that I met you too"

"Awwwwww Let me get you hug !" Caitlin instantly opened her arms and throw herself in to Barry to hug him.

Barry, in shock, said "You're fast, aren't you ?"

"SHHHHH...That word is only for you."

Barry laughed and reciprocated her hug..

* * *

"Ding dong…ding dong" Caitlin's doorbell repeatedly rang as she walked briskly towards it.

She peeked but in surprise, no one was behind it. She looked around for a few times but didn't see anyone. She opened the door and was about to walk outside when she heard a "crack".

"Oops" she said while she looked down, making an O shape with her mouth.

She saw a gift. It was wrapped in a red wrapper with some lightning bolts with it.

She bend down and picked the gift up. She bit her lip on one side as she examined the gift.

She walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Ding…dong,Ding…dong" another doorbell is heard by Caitlin, few moments after she walked in.

She peeked and saw Barry waving, then she said "Hey" as she opened the door and saw him holding a bouquet of flowers in front of his face.

"How did you know that I live here ?"

"Detective skills." He said while raising his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Cisco is a sly one."She looking at the flowers.

"Come in."

Barry walked in her apartment and his eyes wandered around.

"He told me that you're the one who made this." He said, still holding the bouquet of white roses and blue baby's breath and sat down.

"And you're the one who wrapped this one." She directed her eyes at Barry, shaking the little gift she had previously received.

Barry opened his mouth "are you sure ?"

"Detective skills." She retorted.

"You haven't opened it yet. Maybe other person sent it to you." He disputed.

"Really Captain Obvious ?" She put a hand on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you open it first ?" He shrugged.

Caitlin teared the wrapper delicately. "I kinda like the design. It will make a good decoration for my desk in Star Labs."

Barry just chuckled while watching her open the gift.

As she removed the wrapper, a little box and a greeting card appeared.

She placed the box on the table near her and read first the card.

 _"Summer lovin,_

 _Had you a blast,_

 _Summer lovin,_

 _Happened so fast._

 _You a met a boy crazy for you._

 _And I met a girl, cute as can be_

 _Summer days drifiting away_

 _To all of those summer nights._

 _Thank you for making my summer cool (pun intended)_

 _Love,_

 _The Fastest man you know,_

 _Barry"_

Then her eyes landed on their photo together that was taken earlier.

She planted a huge smile on her face and looked slowly at him.

He smiled and sang "Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"

"Do you like it ?" He stood up and walked near to her.

"I don't." She glared at him.

Barry stared at her in disbelief and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry if it gone too far, I'm sorry if I rushed too m—"

Caitlin interuppted him by putting her arms around his neck and looked straight at him.

With one of her hand, she hold his chin up, directing his face to hers.

She moved her face closer to his and their lips are just inches apart.

She closed her eyes, as well as Barry.

And she kissed his nose.

Once it is done, she let go of her arms around him and stepped slowly away.

Barry opened his eyes, titled his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth but again, she put a finger in front of his lips.

"Shhhhhhh that will do, for now." She said while Barry scratched the back of his neck and then she continued "By the way, I love it Barry."

"Wait till you see this one !" He grabbed the box from the table, shake it and give it to her.

"Okay then." She pouted her lip sideward and get the box from Barry's hand.

"Open it ! Open it !" Barry excitedly said to her.

"Okay okay. Calm down." She looked at him and saw his pupils dilating "You're not that excited." She sarcastically remarked.

She opened the box and revealing a necklace with a big sparkly blue snowflake as its pendant.

She opened her mouth in amazement "This is way over the top Barry! This is too much"

Barry put a finger in front of her lips and said "Shhhhh... that will do for now. And by the way…" he paused and chuckled "It is totally fine."

"Do you want me to put in on to you ?"he politely asked her.

"My pleasure." She courtsied, give him the opened box and turned her back on Barry.

"But honestly, not to disappoint you but I liked the letter more. I'm not much of a material person and heartfelt letters will always do. Nevertheless, I appreciate both of the gits. Not to mention, the gift wrap, how delicately you wrap it. I think you should consider applying in the gift shop."

Barry laughed and carefully turn Caitlin around.

"How does it look ?" She fixed her red dress.

His gazed at her and said "Flawless."

"Thank you ?"

"Welcome. Your necklace looks perfects with your dress."

"Yeah,right. For me,blue matches with red. Just like our outfits."

Barry glimpsed at his blue shirt.

"A furtive move for Cisco to avoid commenting on our matching clothes." She winked at him. "We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen."

"Yes, we are, Dr. Snow"

They both laughed.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something..." Barry is fiddling his fingers.

"Shoot"

Barry leaned in closer to her and whispered something.

She stared at him with wide eyes and it lasted for a few seconds. "Okay,sure !" She laughed.

"He-he-he-he" he nervously laughed.

"Are you gonna do it or what ?" She waited for him to initiate doing his favor.

Barry put his arm around her shoulder, draw her in front of him and pulled her closer. After this, his free arm joined his other arm and hugged her.

Meanwhile, Caitlin buried her face in his chest while her arms are hugging him. She can hear the loud pounding of his heart and his deep breathing.

This lasted for a few seconds until Barry decided to free his hands from her. However, he cupped her face and stared at her.

Caitlin just smiled at him and closed her eyes as soon as his lips landed on her forehead. He put his arms back around her and closed his eyes.

"Ting !" A sound coming from Barry's cellphone interrupted the two.

"It's probably Cisco." Barry, still eyes closed, sighed.

She looked up at him. Seeing his eyes is still closed, she uttered "Maybe he can spare us another minute." and closed her eyes too.

A minute had passed and the two dettached each other.

Caitlin glanced at her watch, "I think we should get going before Cisco flood us with messages." she said while she grab of her things.

Barry nodded "Lead the way." He let her walk before him but she turned around and wait for him.

She offered him her hand which Barry didn't refused to hold to.

He walked out of her apartment holding one of the best gifts he ever had and with a smile on his face.

* * *

Heyyyya ! Thank you for reading my first fic and I hope you like it.

I am thinking of an epilogue, should I do one ?


End file.
